Pranks!
by Endless Dawn
Summary: A random story including pranks, and your friends in the book, TWILIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

Edward: **Driving silently along the road **

Edward: **sees payphone **

Edward: Hmmm…..a payphone. **Gets out of car**

Bella: What are you doing?

Edward: Going to the payphone

Bella: WHY!?!?!?

Edward: **evil smile**

Edward: **punches in random number**

Bella: Wait….do you even KNOW who's number that is??

Edward: No, not really.

Emmett: Oh, cool! **Gets out of car and gets into phone booth with Edward**

Bella: Oh, you guys can't be serious.

Rosalie: Actually, they are. They do that all the time.

**Laughter can be heard inside phone booth**

**Emmett and Edward come out**

Bella: Hurry up, you guys! I don't want anyone to see us!

Edward: Why?

Bella: Have you ever heard of Star 69??

Edward: Yeah

Emmett: But we said that if she even THOUGHT about dialing, then we would go beat her up. **chuckle**

**Jasper and Alice coming up in Alice's new yellow 911 Turbo**

Jasper: What?!?!?!? You didn't tell me to come???

Emmett: Let's go!

**Emmett, Jasper, and Edward run back to payphone and squeeze into phone booth**

Bella: oh my….

Rosalie: Ditch them?

Alice: of course

**all three drive away**

**Emmett, Jasper, and Edward get out of phone booth**

Emmett: Wait, where did the girls go?

Jasper: They ditched us, you idiot.

Emmett: oh….

Jasper: You DO realize we have to actually…you know…WALK???

Edward: **growls **Yes, I realize that.

**All three start WALKING away**

**Ok, that was REALLY random. I just HAD to put that on here, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, the story continues….

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU DIMPLEDBLONDE!!!!!!!

Edward: **strolling along, whistling**

Edward: **sees payphone**

Edward: **goes in boot and writes down the payphone's number**

Edward: **Goes and hides behind a tree**

Payphone:** Ring ring ring**

Random guy walking down street by payphone: **glances around and sees if anyone's going to pick up phone**

Phone: **ring ring ring**

Random guy: (into phone) um…..hello?

Edward disguising his voice: Yes, and thank you for picking up this phone! Because of your great deed, you qualify for winning a great prize!

Random guy: Oh, really?

Edward: Yes indeedy! Now the first task we need you to complete is very hard. Here it goes: What is your name?

Random guy: oh…um…oh, yes….that is a very hard question, indeed….**um…. starts to hyperventilate**

Edward: You have twenty more seconds to respond.

Random guy: um…ok, let's see here….what was it again? Uh………

Edward: Fifteen seconds.

Random guy: AHH!!!! STOP PRESSURING ME!!!!!!! Um……if I remember correctly… it's……um…..

Edward: Seven seconds.

Random guy: **gasp** Billy **gasp** Bob Joe **gasp** Schnorkenoff **gasp**

Edward: yes…… ok, the next task.

Billy Bob Joe Shnorkenoff: Is it as hard as the last one?

Edward: No, not nearly as difficult.

Billy Bob Joe Schnorkenoff (hereafter known as BBJS): Oh, good.

Edward: We need you to get a date…….with the girl of our choosing.

BBJS: What?!?! I never was good with girls…………

Rosalie: **walks down road**

Edward: Ask the first girl you see.

BBJS: **glances around at sees Rosalie **Wait….you mean I have to ask _her?_

Edward: If she's the first one you see.

BBJS: Um…..hello.

Rosalie: Hello.

BBJS: You're very pretty.

Rosalie: Yes, I know.

BBJS: Yes, well, you see there's this **takes big breath **there'sthispartyheldbythefatnerdsslashgeeksassociationithoughtmaybeyouwouldliketocome?

Rosalie: Um……you're kinda scaring me….. EMMETT!!!!!!

Emmett: Yes, sweetums?

Rosalie: This fat nerd slash geek guy's scaring me!

Emmett: So, you're scaring my girl, huh?

BBJS: No! NO! PLEASE!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!! Could you please put your fist down? AHHH!!!!!!! **Runs away**

Edward: **comes out from behind bush **great acting, guys.

Rosalie: Ha ha! Shall we do it again?


	3. Author's Note

**Ok, readers. I need to ask you a question. Should I only have chapters about prank phone calls, or can I have just pranks in general? If so, should I change the name of the story, then? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**- Endless Dawn**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!! :D**

**No, but seriously. This chapter is short, but go along with it. A normal to long one will be coming shortly thereafter.**

Edward: (_resting on piano bench, examining a sheet of lined music paper, half-filled in with all the bass clef chords_)

Bella: (_comes into room, sits down beside Edward_) Hello.

Edward: (_looks up from music_) Ah, hello. (_Returns to music_)

Bella: (_looks hurt and walks away into kitchen_)

_Rosalie is in the kitchen, talking to Alice about the impact Coco Chanel made on our society. Alice thinks that Coco was essential in making the fashions we have today, while Rosalie believes that if Coco had not made such an impact, someone else would've. They momentarily stop their conversation to see that Bella has entered the room. _

Alice: Bella, what do you think of Co-

Bella: Quick, come with me, before someone notices.

_They run out the back door, to the forest behind the house. Once out of earshot, or mindshot in Edward's case, Bella continues on._

Alice: What's up, Bella?

Bella: Do the guys seem a bit too…. um…. Let's just say….

Rosalie: Standoffish?

Bella: Yes, that's it! Did you notice it, too?

Rosalie: (_nods_) Emmett's been acting like that. Do you realize what we only did three times yesterday? We only had -

Alice: Eh, no one wants to know, Rosalie.

Bella: Has Jasper been acting like that, also?

Alice: Jasper's _always _like that. But he seems engrossed in something. He even passed up coming with me to the mall! (_pouts_) I thought he loved going to the mall…

Bella: So we agree?

_They nod._

Bella: I think we need to do something to get their attention.

Rosalie: What did you have in mind?

Alice: (_thinks_) Oh….! Good idea, Bella!

Rosalie: Hey! Can't I get in on this?

Bella: (_evil smile_)


End file.
